


More than a game

by hiitscarlsen, Thepurebloodprincess



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiitscarlsen/pseuds/hiitscarlsen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepurebloodprincess/pseuds/Thepurebloodprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian has been watching Cullen for weeks now, lurking in the shadows during trainings or catching sight of him as he strode through Skyhold. There was a desire that rested between them, a flirtatious game pending to be something more, something different. Dorian decices he wants to seduce the commander, if only for a harmless night of fun, and he always gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The game of seduction

Dorian walked across Skyhold, much to early for his preference, but his stride was confident. The sun had just risen behind the mountains, but the cold breeze had not yet let go. Although the snow had melted, his even breath left a cloud before him.  
As he approached the recruits, a wave of noise hit him. It was toned down, most of the soldiers still in a morning haze as they struck swords which crashed upon shields, but loud enough to make Dorian grunt in dissaproval. A group of new recruits had arrived a few days ago, and though Dorian himself cared little about such information, there was one who was always there to lead them. Cullen Rutherford could be found amongst the men every morning at dawn, shouting commands or sparring with them, his voice booming throughout the crowd. Today was no exception. He had stripped off most of his armor, leaving him in an airy cotton shirt that was drenched in sweat and clung to his skin. Everytime he lunged forward or dodged a strike, his muscles flexed and Dorian's eyes looked upon the vision that was presented to him. He leaned against the wall and licked his lips, ignoring any curious stares from the new recruits.  
“There is a shield in your hand, block with it!” Cullen barked and charged, raising his sword above his head and crashing it down upon the wood.  
His upper arms trembled slightly at the impact, his face a faint shade of red as droplets of sweat ran down his worried forehead. He growled in annoyance as he leaned on his sword to catch his breath, his chest heaving. His nipples peaked through his shirt, erect against the thin fabric. A smirk formed on Dorian's lips, and his gaze was almost predatory. He waited until the commander moved on to the next target when he chose to interfere, slipping up behind him and letting out a husky chuckle.  
“I have always wondered what you hid underneath your armor, Commander.” Dorian said and clicked his tongue.  
Cullen jumped at the sudden disturbance, stumbling over his own feet and earning him a blow to the side by his opponent. He hissed at the impact and then straightened up to look at Dorian, a blush mixing in with his heated skin.  
“A-Ah, Dorian.” He stuttered, wiping the sweat away with the back of his hand. “What can I do for you?”  
Dorian smirked at the question, pausing a moment before replying.  
“What can you do for me, Commander?” He teased, taking a step closer to Cullen.  
He looked as if he might back away, but after a moment of tension he stood his ground and allowed Dorian's shoulder to brush against his. It was a faint touch, but enough to make Cullen shiver. Cullen raised an eyebrow, unsure if he understood the question, but tried to ease his nervousness with a low, rumbling laugh.  
“Whatever business it is you have with me, I am certain I am not in any state for it. I-I have been ah, training the new recruits for the past hour and my appearance is rather rough. If we could reschedule it to later, when I am more...presentable?” Cullen stuttered.  
Dorian chuckled, a warm and rich sound, and bit his lip.  
“My dear commander, I rather enjoy you in your current state. All muscle and passion, a mess of hard work and devotion. I think you put on a rather good show.” Dorian replied.  
Cullen opened his mouth only to close it again, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“I- I did not intend to put on a show.” He mumbled, glancing around.  
The men around him were hard at work, unlikely to hear a word of the conversation, but it did not put him at ease. Dorian's wink certainly didn't either.  
“So you wish to tell me your ass looks that good without you trying? My, I must say I am jealous.”  
Cullen's words caught in his throat and he coughed, drawing the attention of some curious bystanders, and Dorian rested a light hand on his shoulder. Despite the barrier seperating them, Dorian could feel the intense heat radiating from Cullen's skin.  
“Be careful, Commander.” He drawled. “I do not hope it takes so little for you to choke. I judged your capacity greater than that, might I say. You seem like a man who could take quite something, if he were encouraged to.”  
At that, Dorian winked and turned his back to the commander, swaying his hips luringly as he walked away.  
“Come see me later, Commander, I believe we have some business that must be attended to.”


	2. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian finally gets the trophy he has been eyeing, but he is pleasantly surprised with the want the commander shows.

There was a knock on the door, and Dorian straightened up in his chair and peaked up from his book.  
“Enter.” He called out, and the door opened.  
Cullen stepped in, glancing over his shoulder as he closed the door behind him, lingering for a few seconds before facing Dorian again. He approached the tevinter man, but paused at an unreasonable distance from the large chair. Dorian smiled sweetly at him.  
“Oh, commander. What a pleasure to see you here.” He said, moving his gaze back to the book.  
He could hear Cullen fidget and shift, his armour covering the frame of his body.  
“You wanted to see me, Dorian?” He managed to say.  
“Did I?” Dorian wondered. “That's right, I remember.”  
A sly smirk painted his face then, closing his book and carefully setting it on the table. He got up and stretched, his body long and slender, almost cat-like.  
Cullen's eyes fell on him, flickering between Dorian and the floor, but his attention caught on the way his muscles fletched and his fingertips curled above his head. His shirt hiked up a few inches, revealing sun-kissed skin and defined abs, a neatly trimmed trail of hair disappearing underneath the hem of his pants. Cullen could feel the heat on his cheeks, knowing his gaze lingered for too long. When he finally was able to pull his eyes away from the other man's abs, Dorian was watching him with the same, victorious smirk. He got up, circling the desk and approaching Cullen. He placed a hand on his hip and stepped closer, leaving a mere inch between himself and Cullen.  
“I think it's time to leave the commanding to someone else.” Dorian whispered in a husky voice.  
Cullen's eyes faltered, not sure where to rest his gaze. He could feel Dorian sizing him up.  
“Look at me,” Dorian whispered, his voice now softer than earlier. Cullen felt a finger lift his chin, and his eyes followed. For a moment their gazes locked, their faces inches apart. He cupped Cullen's cheek, caressing the stubbled skin with a gentle thumb.  
“Dorian...” Cullen let out, his cheek resting against Dorian's palm.  
Slowly, Dorian leaned in closer, his lips pressing against Cullen's. His eyes widened, not sure he felt comfortable about this situation. But Dorian was moving with such confidence that Cullen let go of his own senses and melted into Dorian. He was gentle first, watching the other man's reaction, but to his surprise Cullen leant in to it. Courage gathered in the pit of his stomach as Dorian's lips explored his, and grew bolder as he wrapped his arms around him. He was more inexperienced, but made up for that in eagerness. A rumbling chuckle came from Dorian as Cullen's hand slipped down to the curve between his back and butt. They pulled back after a few seconds when they were starting to get out of breath, their eyes locking once again.The corner of Dorian's mouth turned upwards, making Cullen blush.  
“You're more indecent than I thought.” Dorian said, clicking his tongue.  
If at all possible, Cullen's red cheeks darkened and he scratched the back of his neck, moving to step away and about to stutter an apology.  
“Oh no.” Dorian said, grabbing him around the waist. “That was a compliment, and I intend to explore that thought further.”  
Cullen was stronger than him, built like a warrior, and he could easily pull out of Dorian's grasp if he wanted to. But he stayed. Dorian pushed Cullen towards his desk, the back of his legs hitting the wood as he was thrown off balance and let his back fall onto the surface. Cullen took a sharp breath, struggling for a moment as Dorian climbed on top of him, clawing the armour of him and tossing it to the floor. As cold air hit bare skin, Cullen let out a moan and Dorian's nails scraped against him.The offending man grinned at the reaction, moving his mouth to his neck and leaving a trail of kisses down his collarbone. Cullen closed his eyes, anticipating what he knew would come, his body arching as Dorian's tongue circled a nipple, hissing at the contact.  
“My, you are a sensitive one. Are you gonna dance for me, commander?” Dorian said, continuing his teasing torture of his nipples.  
Cullen's laugh was mixed with a groan as he continued a wet trail downwards. A loud gasp escaped him as Dorian's teeth caught skin, leaving an angry red mark. Then, he grabbed Dorian's shoulders and pushed him away, toppling the other man over as he stumbled backwards, a look of utter confusion painted his otherwise lust-driven face. A wave of panic hit him as he started to worry he had misinterpreted Cullen's flirtations and somehow misjudged the hints he had caught. This wasn't meant to happen, he wasn't meant to be rejected, not like this, not with Cullen. However , before his own worries could catch up with him, Cullen had seized him underneath his thighs and hoisted him up. Dorian wrapped his legs around his waist with a stunned gasp, his fists trying to find hold on bare skin, digging into firm muscles. He could feel Cullen tremble as he laughed and strode over to the bed like Dorian weighed nothing, breathing warm air into his ear as he cursed. A gasp escaped from Dorian as Cullen laid him down on his bed. Cullen crawled on top of the younger man and pressed his lips to his jaw, ghosting over his soft skin until they reached their destination. As their lips touched, Dorian pressed his groin against Cullen’s. Cullen moaned and deepened the kiss, his hands roaming across Dorian’s still clothed body.  
“Take it off,” Cullen whispered against Dorian’s plump lips.  
“If you want it gone, do it yourself,” Dorian moaned, pressing his body against Cullen, teasing him.  
Reluctantly, Cullen leaned back, his fingers trying to work the fabric off of Dorian’s toned body. Dorian, however, was not making the job any easier, arching into Cullen’s every touch.  
“Would you lay still,” Cullen said through gritted teeth, trying to stay focused on the task at hand.  
“Make me,” Dorian smirked.  
With furrowed brows, Cullen pressed the palm of his hand against Dorian’s chest, pushing him into the bed. His strength made it difficult for Dorian to keep teasing him, and Cullen was finally able to tear his attire off. For a moment, Cullen allowed his eyes to roam across Dorian, his mind drifting off to indecent places.  
“You like what you see?” Dorian asked slyly.  
Cullen kissed his lips softly as a response, before moving down across Dorian’s strapping body. He lips would be rough against Dorian’s skin, but his tongue soothed the tender skin before Cullen moved further down. Dorian closed his eyes, wanting his senses to be heightened, to feel Cullen’s every touch. A part of him still did not want to let go completely, which he found strange. He had never been the type to overthink sex. Cullen was still moving downwards, and Dorian suddenly sat up. Cullen swiftly followed his movements, his eyes wide in worry.  
“Did I do anything wrong?”  
Dorian, just as confused about his own actions, shook his head.  
“No, it’s just-“ he started, not sure what he was about to say.  
Cullen was still looking at him, trying to read his expression. However, Dorian tried to shake the strange feeling away, and dragged his fingers through his hair. Why was he feeling this way? His heart was hammering and created an uncomfortable tightness in his chest, a feeling he was familiar with and afraid of. This was just sex, nothing more. No feelings attached. Trying to force his bothersome thoughts away, he pulled Cullen into a kiss. He could feel Cullen struggling slightly against him, attempting to withdraw, but Dorian tangled his fingers into the older man’s hair, leaving no room for escape.  
Cullen's protest only lasted for a few seconds under Dorian's insistence, and he started kissing his way down Dorian’s body once again. His touch is soft against Dorian’s skin, soothing and welcoming, but keeping the younger male on a knife's edge. Dorian wanted to give into it, wanted to allow his body to relax, but there was a fear in him that would not let go off him, not yet. Cullen's hand stopped to rest in the curve of Dorian's hip, seeking no further, his other one connecting with Dorian's. They were too close, this wasn't how hookups worked, and Dorian's mind screamed at him to run. But there was also that little whisper that told him that tonight, just this once, there was nowhere warmer and safer than Cullen's arms. Suddenly, Cullen stopped. His thumb was brushing softly across Dorian’s hand, making Dorian look down. Their eyes met for a moment.  
“Are you sure?” Cullen asked, his voice quiet and calm. If he was insecure, he did well at hiding it. Dorian smiled slightly.  
Dorian, worried his voice would fail him if he spoke, nodded.  
Getting the confirmation he needed, Cullen let go of Dorian’s hand and began unbuttoning his trousers. Dorian clenched his eyes shut as the cold air hit his thighs. Cullen let out a chuckle at the motion, however, it was cut short as he noticed the bulge inside Dorian’s underwear. He froze, suddenly not sure of what to do anymore. It had been fun up until now, but Cullen started feeling a wave of pressure rushing over him. He had no experience doing it with another man, and he was wondering if Dorian did. The way he flirted with everyone and the way he carried himself told Cullen that Dorian must have been experienced, skilled. He did not want to make a fool out of himself.  
“No,” Dorian said, his voice so low one could barely call it a whisper, and grabbed Cullen’s wrist, “continue.”  
Cullen looked up, but Dorian’s eyes were still shut, and with trembling fingers he slid his fingers underneath the waistband and pulled the underpants down. Dorian sighed at the relief the new freedom gave him. He hadn’t realised how badly he needed this, but as Cullen’s rough fingers wrapped themselves around his shaft, everything dawned on him. He hadn’t been afraid, he had been needy. He had been unconsciously been calling out for Cullen’s touch. Dorian was waiting for Cullen to continue, to move his hand along his cock, but nothing happened. With a raised eyebrow, he opened his eyes and looked down at the other man. What met him was a gaze of panic and worry, and Dorian realised that Cullen might not know how to take care of another man. An understanding smile spread across his face, and he wrapped his own hand around Cullen’s.  
“Let me be your guide,” he said.  
Slowly, Dorian began moving his hand and squeezed it lightly around Cullen’s, who followed his example. He wore a look of concentration on his face that you could often see him with when he spent cold nights in his office or patrolled the walls, but there was something in his eyes Dorian had not seen before. A soft moan escaped his lips, and his hand fell to the side, clutching the sheets.  
“Keep going,” he whispered as Cullen hesitated.  
Cullen’s hands were rough against his cock, his gentleness not able to hide years of battle-training and swordfighting, but it was a contrast Dorian enjoyed. A wicked smirk appeared on his face and he stopped his motions, abruptly sitting up. Cullen was about to stutter out a confused response, but Dorian pressed his finger against Cullen’s lips. The scar on his upper lip felt strangely soft underneath his touch.  
“Oh my, I think the commander needs some attention” Dorian said and nodded his head at Cullen’s obvious erection.  
The man in question blushed a deep red, a shade that looked lovely on him, and that darkened further as Dorian flipped them over and crawled down until he was on eye level with Cullen’s crotch, leaving kisses and bite marks along the way. Cullen caved at the touch, sighing here and there when Dorian bit a little too roughly. Locking gaze with Cullen, Dorian let his tongue circle the slit of Cullen’s penis. Cullen moaned as the softness of Dorian’s tongue met with his erect member.  
“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Dorian purred, his tongue still playing with the tip of Cullen’s penis.  
Cullen moaned loudly, his hands carding up into Dorian’s hair, tugging at the strands. Dorian smiled, his hands keeping Cullen in place, as he started bobbing up and down, taking as much of Cullen into his mouth as possible. He could already taste precum, and moaned as the salty liquid hit the back of his throat. He wanted more, begged for it, as he sucked down lower, the air getting trapped in the back of his throat, leaving Cullen a squirming mess beneath him.  
“Shit,” Cullen gasped, he tugged at Dorian’s hair, but moved his hands to the bed sheets instead, not wanting to hurt the younger male.  
“It seems the commander has a filthy mouth. I think I would like to hear more of that.”  
Dorian did not give Cullen enough time to give a response, because as soon as the words had escaped his lips, his mouth sank so low that Cullen could feel his penis hit the back of Dorian’s throat. Cullen bucked up, not able to control his own movements. Dorian hummed in approval, swallowing around him, his throat tightening around Cullen’s cock. The commander gasped at that, a low pitched sound of pleasure and his knuckles whitened where they desperately clenched around the sheets. Dorian pulled back, a broad grin on his face as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Whether it was intentional or not, Dorian left the saliva trickling down his chin. Cullen groaned as Dorian’s nails dug into his thighs, pressing up into the touch, cold air wrapping around his penis and sending shivers up his spine.   
“Dorian.” Cullen hissed, trying to buck up and find his mouth again.  
Dorian chuckled and teased his balls with his finger, raising an eyebrow.  
“Mhm?” He responded, leaving a sharp bite mark on his firm stomach.  
Cullen tangled his fingers into Dorian’s hair and lightly tugged him up, wanting him eye level. Dorian’s dirty smirk sent shivers down in his spine as the other man searched for his lips. Cullen leaned into the kiss, a strange flavor to Dorian’s mouth that he soon realized was himself, and he could hear Dorian chuckle. His teeth caught onto Cullen’s lip, his tongue tracing the shape of them. Cullen’s hands were on Dorian’s waist, trying to pull him closer, fingers searching for hot skin to touch. Their tongues were battling, and Dorian had to admit he enjoyed the confidence Cullen was portraying. Suddenly, Dorian felt a tug at his waist and with a swift move his back hit the covers, his eyes looking up into soft brown eyes. Cullen quickly attached his lips to Dorian’s jaw, tracing his way down to one of the nipples, slipping it into his mouth. Dorian let his nails scratch down the back of the older man, retrieving a low moan which makes his penis twitch in anticipation.  
Teeth and tongue graze over Dorian’s chest and he tries not to squirm at the touch, but fails. His back arches as Cullen moves below his navel. Cullen takes this as an opportunity to slide a hand underneath Dorian’s body and flips him around. He rested his hands on Dorian’s hips and pressed his lips against the younger’s earlobe, sucking slowly until his lips made their way to Dorian’s. Dorian caved at the touch, desperately wanting Cullen’s fingers to move closer to his puckered hole. He allowed Cullen to explore his mouth with tantalizing kisses, sighing here and there when Cullen bit a little bit too roughly or a little too softly.  
“You’re so hot,” Cullen breathed, his voice low and deep, trailing kisses down Dorian’s lean back, making his way closer to Dorian’s opening.  
A mewl escaped from Dorian as he feels Cullen’s breath against his anus, and he bucked his hips backwards trying to connect with Cullen’s mouth. Cullen smiled before he flicked his tongue out and licked across the small opening. The younger moaned and with another lick, he could already feel Dorian’s thighs trembling. With every touch of Cullen’s tongue against his rim, Dorian was breathing more heavily. His back was arched and his fingers dug themselves into the pillows. When Cullen finally stopped teasing and poked his tongue inside Dorian’s rim, the younger let out a groan. Cullen reached up towards Dorian’s mouth, pressing his finger against his mouth. Dorian complied and sucked on the digit, his tongue coating the finger quickly with salvia. Cullen slid his tongue in and out of Dorian until he was sure Dorian was about to collapse at any moment. He then pulled back, earning a whimper from Dorian. However, it didn’t take long before Cullen pressed the pad of his fingertip against the sensitive hole. Pinpricks of pleasure rushed through Dorian, and he moaned. Slowly, Cullen started to push his finger inside and Dorian clenched his eyes shut.  
“That’s cold!” he exclaimed.  
“Warm it up then,” Cullen smirked and moved the finger in and out, making absolutely no effort to try and find the spot he knew Dorian was needy for.  
It didn’t take long before he added a second finger, and Dorian’s hips started moving on their own accord. Dorian was craving some sort of friction and was about to touch his throbbing penis, but before he had the chance, Cullen grabbed his wrist.  
“Don’t touch yourself,” he growled.  
“Fuck, can you hurry up?” he asked through gritted teeth.

 

Cullen obliged and pushed a third digit inside and started scissoring without hesitation until Dorian was left in a whimpering mess, ready for what was to come. He then pulled his fingers out, enjoying the sight of Dorian’s hole clenching around thin air. Not a moment later, Cullen placed his erection against his ass.   
“Cullen,” Dorian shuddered, “please.”  
“Please what?”  
Dorian moans as Cullen bucks his hips. He struggled to come up with a good response, which was hard when Cullen begins to lazily trace his back with his tongue.  
“I want you to say it out loud. Tell me what you want,” Cullen breathes and bites down on Dorian’s neck. “I want to hear you come undone, don’t even think about being quiet.”  
Cullen’s words surprised Dorian for a moment, but if anything it made him want the older man more than ever.  
“Please fuck me, fuck me ha-” he groaned as Cullen’s penis started pushing inside his ass, “fuck me so hard, please Cullen.”  
Cullen pushes the head of his erection inside, making Dorian moan loud enough that he feels the need to cover his mouth.  
“What did I just say about trying to keep quiet?” Cullen growls as he bites down on Dorian’s shoulder.  
Cullen pushes in deeper, making it difficult for Dorian to stay silent and composed. It takes Dorian a moment to adjust, spitting curses through gritted teeth and digging his nails into Cullen’s arm. When he finally feels comfortable, he moans for Cullen to move. And Cullen doesn’t have to be told twice. He moves agonisingly slowly, and Dorian growls for more. He almost begs Cullen to move faster, to give him more aggression. The way Cullen fucks him leaves him with a prickling tightness in his gut, but it  
is nowhere near enough. For a moment he wonders if Cullen is doing this just to see how desperate he would get. Dorian looks over his shoulder and meets Cullen’s gaze. Cullen smirks and almost pulls out completely before pushing back in. Dorian cries out and throws his head back, Cullen’s penis hitting just the right area.  
“Beg,” Cullen whispers, his voice raspy against Dorian’s ear.  
“W-what?” Dorian voice shakes.  
“I want you to beg me for more.”  
Cullen returns to the slow pace, sucking on the younger’s neck. It feels amazing, but for Dorian it’s still not enough. He needs more, and even though that means lowering himself to begging, he is starting to think that it’s worth it.  
“Please, Cullen,” he starts, his voice out of breath, “fuck me harder, faster, please.”  
Cullen smiles, pleased at how willing Dorian is. He pulls out, leaving Dorian flustered for a second, and flips him onto his back. Cullen places his hands on either side of Dorian’s head, their foreheads pressed against each other. Taking a deep breath, Cullen slams his erection into Dorian so hard he’s arching off the bed and chokes on his moan. Dorian desperately traces kisses wherever he can reach, clawing at Cullen’s back, trying to find something to hold on to. Cullen is breathing heavily above him, his chest heaving, his lips hovering above Dorian’s forehead as he lets out a load groan. Dorian reaches his climax straight after him, hugging the other men to him as he throws his head back and opens his mouth in a silent scream.  
He feels Cullen collapse on top of him, but keeps a considerate amount of weight off him by catching himself with his elbows, panting against him. Cullen’s body is hot against his, his skin flushed from his face and down to his neck, his eyes closed as he allowed himself time to come back from his high. Dorian let out a chuckle, pushing and pulling at Cullen to get him to roll off him. The commander obeyed, laying silently beside Dorian for a moment, until he crawled against him. Dorian draped himself over Cullen, legs intertwining.  
“That was amazing” Cullen whispered, voice croaky.  
Dorian chuckled again, huffing.  
“It was alright, I suppose.” He responded.  
Cullen tensed underneath him, the hand he had at the small of Dorian’s back pausing the motion.  
“I’m joking, commander. It was pretty mind-blowing.” A sleepy mumble came from Dorian, and before Cullen could reply, the man was fast asleep against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to @hiitscaarlsen, who made chapter 2 possible. Literally. She wrote most of it and gave me the ideas I needed to finish it, even though its a bit late. She is a smut writing star, you should check her out :)


End file.
